The Things You Said After You Kissed Me
by Marbirdlee
Summary: Nagisa shows up on Rei's doorstep drenched the night before Rei is supposed to leave for university.


The moment Nagisa showed up on Rei's doorstep in the pouring rain Rei couldn't help but feel perplexed. It was 11 pm and far too late for anyone to be showing up randomly on their bestfriend's doorstep the night before that said friend was to leave for university. Although Rei wasn't sleeping anyways, he felt now he wouldn't sleep at all.

"What are you doing here?" Rei questioned when he opened the door and saw a sopping wet blonde standing there. Nagisa's head snapped up and the tears running down his face blended with the rain.

"Rei-chan..." He sniffled. Rei's heart stuttered as he looked at the clearly miserable Nagisa.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at home?" Rei asked gently as he ushered Nagisa into the house quietly as to not wake his sleeping parents upstairs. Nagisa shook his head and then looked away the water from his hair dripping softly onto the floor. Rei sighed and grabbed his friend's hand leading him into the kitchen and sitting him onto one of the chairs.

"I'm going to grab you a towel from upstairs don't move okay?" As Rei turned to leave Nagisa grabbed his hand fiercely.

"Don't go, Rei-chan." He whispered almost too soft for Rei to hear.

"What why?" Rei asked softly. "I'm only going upstairs." He reached out and put his hand over Nagisa's tenderly. Nagisa shook his head furiously.

"I mean don't go to university. Don't leave me all alone!" Nagisa blubbered the tears rolling fast and hot down his face. "Mako-chan and Haru-chan left and now you're leaving too and I'll be all alone. I-I don't..." He rambled off dropping his head and pulling his hand away from Rei's.

Nagisa stared at the kitchen tile as Rei fully took in his words. Suddenly a crushing guilt overcame Rei. All the times he should have noticed that this was how Nagisa really felt were innumerable. All the times that Rei had gone on and on about going to university and Nagisa had bit his lip before quickly changing the topic. The way Nagisa had looked away when Rei had shown him his acceptance letter. How Nagisa hadn't even tried to text him this last week and had recoiled when Rei had asked him to hang out. The signs had all been there but Rei had been too busy to even notice.

"Nagisa-kun," he whispered softly as he gently wrapped his arms around the soaking wet boy. Nagisa's arms wrapped around Rei's torso immediately as he began to cry into his chest.

"Please.. Don't go," Nagisa begged softly. Rei's heart shattered into a million tiny fragments at the broken sounding voice. He pulled Nagisa closer and held him tighter as he felt a lump forming in his throat. Nagisa nuzzled further into his chest and Rei could feel the hot tears soaking into his shirt.

He didn't know how to make this better. He was leaving tomorrow no matter what and he couldn't change that. He wished he could take Nagisa with him. The brightness that the bubbly blonde emitted was enough for Rei to withstand any burden. Truthfully he hadn't wanted to leave Nagisa at all and had been dreading leaving but the classes he needed for his preferred field were offered at this university. He also hated the idea of leaving Nagisa for another reason. That reason was sort of complicated and it made Rei queasy just thinking about telling Nagisa the truth because it was not beautiful at all but if it brought him any comfort he was willing to say it. Just this once.

Nagisa lifted his head suddenly, drawing Rei from his thoughts. His face was so beautiful and sad in the low light of the kitchen. He felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I'm sorry," Nagisa sniffled, "I don't want to make you feel guilty... I'm just gonna miss you so much." His magenta eyes were full of such loneliness Rei felt like crying himself. He placed a hand on Nagisa's cheek and stared at him softly. Nagisa's eyes widened in confusion as he stared back at the determined look in Rei's eyes.

"Rei-chan?" He whispered as a blush played at his cheeks. Rei leaned in closer as he placed his other hand on Nagisa's other cheek. Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He questioned in confusion. Suddenly Rei closed the gap and his lips touched Nagisa's lips softly. The kiss was warm and gentle and Nagisa's body reacted without him thinking about it and he returned the kiss right away. Rei could feel Nagisa's body melt into his as they deepened the kiss. Nagisa knotted his fingers into Rei's hair and sighed softly against his mouth. It was heaven and Rei knew that he never wanted this to end.

The kiss ended abruptly as Rei pulled away. "I'm so sorry," he whispered looking away. Nagisa's face was felt hot as he stared at Rei. His hands fell at his sides in shock.

"W-what... Why... Did you just kiss me!?" He exclaimed a little too loud. Rei's hands flew to Nagisa's mouth and clasped over it.

"Shhhhh, you'll wake my parents!" He hissed. He pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair sighing softly.

"Are you gonna answer me?" Nagisa pouted. "Not that I didn't enjoy the kiss... I just never thought Rei-chan liked me.. In that way." He looked away.

"That's the the thing, I really like you Nagisa-kun. I might even... L-Love you." Rei's stomach twisted and he looked away not wanting to see Nagisa's face. Not wanting to be rejected. He heard a sharp intake of breath and hands grabbed his wrists. He looked at Nagisa with surprise.

"Really?" Nagisa exclaimed his eyes lighting up as Rei stared down at him. "You really love me, Rei-chan? I love you too!" Nagisa's arms flew around Rei and he could barely keep his footing. Blush rose to Rei's cheeks as Nagisa snuggled closer to him and nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm sorry I have to leave," Rei said softly as he wrapped his arms around Nagisa. "Trust me when I say I never want to leave you ever."

Nagisa shook his head. "It's okay Rei-chan. Now that I know you love me too I'm not so sad or worried. I was afraid somebody would take my Rei-chan away, But now I know that won't happen."

Rei felt the blush creep onto his cheeks but he could also feel the relief as the tension left the room. He smiled and rested his cheek on the top on Nagisa's head. He felt now that it would be okay. That leaving wouldn't be so bad. He vowed to himself to text Nagisa everyday. He held Nagisa closer as he repeated it one more time.

"I love you."


End file.
